Tree of Love Spirit
by Archie Medes
Summary: Sasuke-kun, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah mati. Mati karena semangat cintaku sudah redup. Kau tahukan bahwa aku masih bisa hidup karena semangat cintaku padamu? a Gaje story dedicated for SasuHina Days Love..


Gelap.

Semuanya gelap. Tidak terlihat apapun dari penglihatanku. Kuteruskan jalanku yang sempat terhenti karena aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tak ada pegangan apapun yang dapat kugapai. Dimana ini? Kenapa semuanya terlihat gelap? Kenapa disini terasa kosong?

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terlihat. Walaupun samar, aku dapat melihat semuanya yang ada disekelilingku. Pohon-pohon besar, semak belukar serta jalan setapak yang menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Kuikuti naluriku untuk menyusuri jalan setapak ini. Jantungku semakin berpacu cepat ketika terlihat cahaya yang terang diujung jalan setapak. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah. Semuanya. Pohon-pohon yang semula lebat dan terlihat samar hilang digantikan dengan tanah subur berwarna hijau. Semak belukar berubah menjadi bunga-bunga indah yang mengingatkanku pada Ino-calon istriku. Tak ada lagi jalan setapak. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah pohon yang terlihat tua dengan tinggi yang mencapai kurang lebih 3 meter. Disana juga terdapat ayunan sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dan tali tambang yang terlihat masih kuat. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan ketika mendengar orang itu bicara, aku merasakan perasaan tenang yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dari orang lain. Tidak dari okaa-san, dari otou-san, dan juga tidak dari Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kembali."

**Discalimer :: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :: SasuHina, SasuIno**

**Genre :: Supranatural and tragedy**

**Rated :: T**

**Warning :: Thypos, Unclear a.k.a Gaje and many more**

**Tree of Love Spirit**

Piip Piip Piip

Terdengar bunyi dari jam alarm digital dari sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, simple tapi modern. Nama pemilik kamar dari _apartment_ no. 2327 dapat dilihat dari pintu _apartment_nya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru bangun dari tidurnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan nyenyak hanya bisa menggerutu. Dia merasa bahwa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Dia bahkan belum sempat melihat wajah gadis yang ada dimimpinya tadi. Entah kenapa dia menyesal mempunyai jam alarm.

Hal kedua yang dilakukannya -setelah menggerutu yang pertama- adalah mencari _handphone_nya dan setelah itu dia menelepon salah seorang.

"Hallo, Ino-chan. Pagi."

"Hallo? Ini masih jam berapa?" Terdengar suara parau khas orang yang baru bagun tidur di sebrang telpon Sasuke.

"Hmm, jam 8.00. Sudah saatnya kau bangun princess."

"Jangan menggodaku. Aku masih terlalu ngantuk karena ajakanmu semalam."

"Oh ya? Apa karena hanya menaiki roller coaster 3 kali kau-"

"Jangan gila! Kau bilang 'Hanya'? Mungkin kau perlu periksa ke dokter."

"Ya, ya. Aku akan periksa ke dokter yang bernama Haruno Sakura kemudi-"

"Jangan ngaco! Aku sudah tidak mood buat tidur lagi!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajakmu ke Shibuya."

"Benarkah? Aku dengar disana lagi ada pameran baju. Baiklah kutunggu kau jam 4 sore di rumah. Bye."

Terdengar suara girang Ino yang senang, menimbulkan seringaian senang di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tidak buang banyak waktu lagi, dia langsung pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

Jujur, Sasuke sedikit merasa jengkel juga risih karena Ino yang sibuk sendiri dengan pameran baju serta tatapan centil dari wanita-wanita pengunjung pameran baju di daerah mall _elite_ di Shibuya. Tak sedikit juga yang sengaja menyenggol dia untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih ataupun sekedar ucapan maaf dari si Uchiha bungsu ini. Namun, boro-boro mendapatkan perhatian ataupun ucapan maaf melainkan sifat cuek si Uchiha bungsu plus deathglare dari Ino.

Setelah memborong baju, Ino diajak Sasuke untuk makan malam di restoran mewah disekitar sana. Dan setelah itu Sasuke mengantarkan Ino pulang. Setelah dirasanya tak ada lagi waktu untuk berkencan dengan Ino, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Cklek.

Pintu _apartment_ Sasuke dibuka. Seperti biasa, tak ada sambutan ketika dia menginjakkan kaki disini. Namun, itu tak akan bertahan lama setelah dia menikah dengan Ino pikirnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai Sasuke langsung menuju ke tempat tidur dan beberapa puluh menit kemudian dia masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kembali."

'Mimpi yang sama dengan kemarin? Bagaimana bisa'

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku lagi Sasuke-kun?"

Karena tidak sabar bagaimana wajah gadis itu, Sasuke langsung saja membalikkan badannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya setinggi dagunya, berambut indigo panjang, bermata putih-lavender dan berkulit pucat. Dia seakan ingin mengingat sesuatu, namun otaknya serasa mati dan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Akhirnya dia hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"A-ah. Mungkin kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun karena sudah terlalu lama."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kamu?"

"Se-sebenarnya Sasuke-kun adalah pangeran di suatu kerajaan. Karena perang, Sasuke-kun mengajakku kabur ke tempat ini. Kau menyuruhku untuk tetap bersembunyi disini. Aku mengira bahwa kau tak akan kembali tapi, kau kembali juga."

Gadis itu menceritakan seluruh asal usul Sasuke,reinkarnasinya, kehidupannya, orang tuanya, gadis itu-Hinata- yang merupakan pujaan hatinya pada waktu itu, hingga gadis itu menceritakan pohon itu yang dapat memilukan hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lihat pohon ini? Pohon ini telah berumur 350 tahun. Pohon ini kutanam pada saat hari pertama kau pergi meninggalku ke medan perang. Waktu penantianku untuk menunggumu sama dengan umur pohon ini."

"A-apa? 350 tahun? Bagaimana bisa ka-"

"Aku bisa hidup selama itu karena semangat cinta. Tak ada yang mempercayainya memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku hidup karena semangat. Semangat cintaku padamu."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, gadis itu sedang berdoa di dalam hatinya, memohon agar Sasuke kembali lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melangkah mendekati gadis itu yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Dia merasa bahwa dia familiar sekali dengan keadaan ini. Pohon besar itu seperti memberikan ingatan sekilas tentang dia yang terdahulu. Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah tertidur di pangkuan gadis itu. Rasa nyaman kemudian menghampiri keduanya.

.

.

.

Piip Piip Piip

Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Tidur nyanyak Sasuke diganggu oleh jam alarm digitalnya. Dia hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya dan bersiap-siap menjalani aktivitasnya.

Hari ini hari Rabu. Bagi orang lain ini hanyalah hari biasa yang membosankan. Namun hari ini bukan hari biasa bagi Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino. Pasangan ini akan mencoba pakaian pengantin mereka. Ya, dalam waktu dekat ini mereka akan meresmikan hubungan percintaan mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Cantik." Memang, Ino terlihat cantik dengan balutan baju pengantin modern buatan designer terkenal yang tentu saja bukan kimono yang sering mengingatkan Sasuke pada Hinata. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba rindu suara gadis itu.

"Hmm, kau juga terlihat ganteng menggunakan pakaian itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." _Trade mark_ Uchihanya keluar menandakan bahwa Uchiha bungsu ini sedang bosan. Ino yang menyadari ini hanya bisa mendecak sebal dan membiarkan calon suaminya pulang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari merah yang identik dengan libur. Biasanya orang yang sudah mempunyai pasangan akan pergi kencan walaupun harus mengocek kantong dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah Sasuke tentang ngocek mengocek kantong. Melainkan dia merasa malas pergi kencan dengan Ino ketika gadis itu meneleponnya. Akhirnya calon istrinya itu hanya bisa mengalah dan membiarkan calon suaminya menjelajahi alam mimpi lebih lama.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini dia lebih senang saat tidur daripada saat kencam dengan Ino. Tentu saja karena satiap dia tertidur, dia dapat bertemu Hinata Hyuuga. Dan tanpa disadarinya juga, hari pernikahannya dengan Ino juga semakin dekat. Lusa, dia akan resmi menjadi seorang suami. Mungkin dia akan berusaha untuk membicarakannya dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sasuke terlihat bersemangat ketika ingin tertidur. Hari ini dia bertekad untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahannya dengan Ino. Dia sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya bahkan yang terburuk yaitu tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hm?"

"Aku rindu padamu."

"Ya, aku juga."

Seperti biasanya, Hinata akan menunggunya datang di dudukan ayunan di pohon besar itu. Setelah Sasuke datang, Hinata akan duduk bersandar pada batang pohon itu dan memangku kepala Sasuke yang ingin tidur. Tak ada kecupan, tak ada kata-kata manis. Namun, itu tidak menjadi masalah karena mereka bukan tertarik secara fisik. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat apa yang mau dikatakannya.

"Hinata, ada yang perlu ku sampaikan."

"Ya? Apa itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku.. Aku akan menikah dengan salah seorang wanita di duniaku."

Tak ada respon berarti dari Hinata. Hanya ada mata yang sedikit terbelalak dan mulai berair.

"A-a-apa kau b-bisa b-b-bahagia jika bersamanya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Y-ya." Terdengar nada ragu dari ucapan Sasuke, tapi itu cukup menyayat hati Hinata.

"B-baiklah. B-berbahagialah, Sasuke-kun."

"H-hinata, aku, aku minta pengertianmu, Hinata, Hinata!"

Setelah itu dia melihat Hinata yang semakin menjauh dan hilang.

Piip Piip Piip Piip

"Hinata!"

Jam alarm yang masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung saja melempar alarm itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah itu dia mencoba tertidur kembali. Tetapi dia tidak juga dapat bertemu dengan Hinata. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dia merasa ingin mengulang waktu dan memperbaiki kebodohannya karena telah mengatakannya. Penyesalahan yang datang akhir semakin memperparah hatinya yang galau.

.

.

.

Besok. Ya, besok. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi itu hanyalah terjadi pada waktu dia belum bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia merasa pernikahan ini begitu menjengkelkan. Akhir-akhir ini, dia juga terlihat lebih muram dan lebih sering melamun ketika pergi kencan dengan Ino. Dia ingin sekali bertamu dengan Hinata. Sekali saja. Dia akan menjelaskan kepada gadis itu tentang semuanya. Dia berharap sekali bahwa gadis itu akan mengerti dan tetap menunggu kehadirannya di kehidupan selanjutnya. Egois memang. Tapi itu ciri khas Uchiha bukan?

Malam sebelum pernikahannya, Uchiha bungsu sedang galau memikirkan semuanya. Tentang dirinya, tentang Ino dan tentang Hinata. Walaupun dia sudah memikirkan konsekuensi terburuk-Hinata meninggalkannya- tapi dirinya belum ingin kehilangan Hinata. Dengan perasaan galau, dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Kurasakan udara dingin menerpa kulit. Tidak terlalu dingin seperti saat turun salju memang, tapi tetap saja dapat membuatku menggigil tak karuan.

Kulihat keadaan di sekelilingku. Pemandangan ini? Aku kembali lagi ke tempat Hinata berada. Kupacu kakiku agar cepat sampai ke tempat Hinata berada. Ya, tinggal beberapa meter lagi, aku akan bertemu dengan Hinata lagi.

3 meter.

2 meter.

1 meter.

Dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat?

Pohon besar yang ditanam Hinata ketika menungguku kembali telah gugur. Daun-daunnya yang berserakan di tanah tidak kuhiraukan. Aku tetap berlari mendekati pohon itu dan, see!

Aku melihat Hinata tergeletak di tanah dengan keadaan tidak sadar.

Dan kusadari, hatiku sangat miris ketika melihat dia yang tidak sadar. Kulitnya terlihat pucat. Kumencoba untuk berpikir positif. Dari awal bertemu, Hinata itu memang pucat 'kan?

Kuberanikan diriku menyentuhnya. Kulitnya terasa dingin. Ku coba untuk berpikir positif lagi. Udara memang sedang dingin dan Hinata sedang tertidur. Ya, tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

Namun, semua pikiran positifku hilang bagai diterpa angin dingin yang sedang berhempus disekitarku ketika kulihat Hinata tidak bernafas lagi. Tidak ada terlihat gumpalan udara dari hidung Hinata. Tidak, tidak mungkin!

Tiba-tiba saja terlihat sebuah kertas lusuh dari tangan Hinata. Kuberanikan diriku untuk membaca surat itu. Setelah kubaca surat itu, mataku terasa panas. Ya, Hinata benar-benar meninggalkanku. Kenapa? Kenapa secepat ini dia meninggalkanku? Sasuke bodoh! Seharusnya kamu tidak membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan Ino. Aku sangat menyesali perkataanku beberapa tempo hari. Andai kata aku dapat membalikkan waktu, pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Karena kesal pada diriku sendiri, tanpa sadar aku memukul pohon besar didepanku. Biarkan saja tanganku sakit, hatiku yang mengetahui Hinata yang menninggal jauh lebih sakit. Tapi, sebelum tanganku sempat menyentuh pohon itu, muncul cahaya yang terang sekali hingga membuat mataku silau. Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan getaran di dekat kepala. Tak ayal lagi, dia ingin sekali membanting _handphone_nya hingga hancur berkeping-keping seperti jam alarmnya beberapa hari lalu. Namun, tindakannya terhenti ketika terdengar _voice mail_ dari Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, cepat bangun, kau tidak lupakan 'kan kalau hari ini kita akan menikah?"

Yang terdengar setelah itu hanyalah suara Sasuke yang mengerang dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Bunga-bunga terlihat segar dan indah memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan putih tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino. Beberapa saat lalu terdengar riuh tepuk tangan saat kedua mempelai yang telah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri itu berciuman. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa mempelai pria-Sasuke- sedang dalam suasana hati yang kacau. Karena Hinata-lah dia tetap berusaha untuk menikahi Ino dan berusaha membahagiakannya. Mungkin hanya Tuhan, dia, Hinata dan pohon besar yang mengetahui isi hatinya. Mungkin..

.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah mati. Mati karena semangat cintaku sudah redup. Kau tahukan bahwa aku masih bisa hidup karena semangat cintaku padamu? Juga, pohon besar yang telah kutanam. Dia mungkin akan mati karena cahayanya telah meredup. Maaf Sasuke-kun, penantianku yang sudah terlampau panjang hanya bisa sampai disini. Karena kau sudah memiliki putri dihatimu, maka aku hanya dapat mengucapkan salam bahagia. Tetaplah bahagia Sasuke-kun. Tetaplah bahagia bersama putri hatimu, Sasuke-kun.._

_._

_._

_._

-:-Owari-:-

A/N : Jreng, jreng, jreng! Ta-da! Ini fict lain yang super abstrak dariku. Semoga cukup menghibur sekaligus membantu membunuh (?) waktu para pembaca di waktu luang. Anda dipersilahkan memberikan apresiasi apapun di sini.

Have a nice day! (ᵔ.ᵔ)


End file.
